jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey
'Connor Lacey '(performed by himself) is the founder and leader of The Irelanders and the main protagonist of Connor Lacey's Adventures Series. Appearance Trivia *Connor Lacey is also in love with Twilight Sparkle, despite that she's a pony and he's a human. * Diamondhead B10.PNG|Diamondhead Ultimate diamondhead request for aaron1248 by insanedude24-dapp17x.png|Ultimate Diamondhead Fourarms Original.png|Four Arms Ultimate fourarms by insanedude24-daaejxi.png.jpg|Ultimate Four Arms Grey Matter.png|Grey Matter Heatblast in original series.png|Heatblast Ripjaws.png|Ripjaws Stinkfly Lepidopterran.PNG|Stinkfly Upgrade1.PNG|Upgrade 1544467360909.png|Ultimate Upgrade Wildmutt1.PNG|Wildmutt 9 - Ghostfreak.jpg|Ghostfreak XLR8.png|XLR8 Cannonbolt.png|Cannonbolt Wildvine Flors Verdance.png|Wildvine 348px-Ben 10 Upchuck.PNG|Upchuck Ditto.png|Ditto OmniverseFrankenstrike.png|Frankenstrike (or Convicktor) 20140210072848!Bewarewolf SU.png|Blitzwolfer (or Conwolf) Ben-10-omniverse-ben-snare-oh.png|Snare-oh (or Conmummy) Eyeguy.PNG|Eye Guy way_big_os_by_infernalwolf-d5sodi6.png|Way Big Spitterupclose.png|Spitter Arctiguana.png|Artiguana Buzzshock official.png|Buzzshock swampfire.jpg|Swampfire Echo_Sonorosian.jpg|Echo Echo Huge.jpg|Humungousaur 570px-Artrópode-_Ben_10_Extranet.jpg|Brainstorm Aerophibian_Jetray.png|Jetray Happy_spidermonkey.PNG|Spidermonkey Big Chillpose.png|Big Chill ChromastoneAF.png|Chromastone GoopSploot.png|Goop AlienxAF.png|Alien X Nanomech Ultimate Alien.png|Nanomech 1545648039271.png Lodestar UAF Action Pose.png|Lodestar RathLuchador.png|Rath Ultimate Swampfire pose.png|Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate Big Chill.png|Ultimate Big Chill Ultimate EchoEcho-1-.png|Ultimate Echo Echo UltSaurUA.png|Ultimate Humongosaur Ult. spidermonkey.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey Waterhazardov.png|Water Hazard Terraspinpose.png|Terraspin NRGpose.png|NRG Armopose.png|Armadrillo Ampfibio.png|Ampfibian Ultimate Cannonbolt better.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt Fasttrack.png|Fasttrack ChamAlienpose.png|Chamalien 230px-Eatle omniverse official.png|Eatle Clockpose.png|Clockwork Ial.png|Jury Rigg Shockpose.png|Shocksquash UltimateWildmuttpose.png|Ultimate Wildmutt Ultimate way big.png|Ultimate Way Big Feedbackpose.png|Feedback BloxxOVyo.png|Bloxx Gravattackpose.png|Gravattack Crashhoppernoerror.png|Crashhopper BallWeevz.png|Ball Weevil Walkatrout.png|Walkatrout Peskypose.png|Pesky Dust Mole-Stache.png|Mole-Stache Worstpose.png|The Worst Kickin Hawk.png|Kickin Hawk Posepick.png|Toepick Astrodactyl Omniverse.png|Astrodactyl Posefrag.png|Bullfrag Gutrot.png|Gutrot OmniverseAtomix.png|Atomix Whampire.png|Whampire 1542540347637.png|Ultimate Artiguana 1542541912857.png|Ultimate Grey Matter 1542541976148.png|Ultimate Gravattack 1542541946053.png|Ultimate Rath Overflow re.png|Overflow Gax Official.png|Gax Rockshock.png|Shock Rock Cuatrobrazos OmniE.png|Omni-Enhanced Four Arms Sharpboi land.png|Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead Fuego OmniE.png|Omni-Enhanced Heatblast Massa Cinzenta Atualizado Pose 1.png|Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter Dissin ya flyboi.png|Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly Fastboi run.png|Omni-Enhanced XLR8 Overflow Omni-Enhanced Pose.png|Omni-Enhanced Overflow Roundboi charge.png|Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt Greenboi fall.png|Omni-Enhanced Wildvine Character Slapback.png|Slapback Hot Shot.png|Hot Shot Furfighter by insanedude24-daa6w98.png|Furfighter Tenten heroic hunter by insanedude24-d9kkc6c.jpg|Ten Ten D9lvcmc-5f474cd3-a2b6-40f7-8d83-dfd57129e6ef.jpg|RockReady Ravenstorm by thehawkdown-dc7c1m8.png|Ravenstorm 1542550594984.png|Chrome Dome D9l8te0-ea1bc7c0-69fd-4c32-a596-3e8ce4494f45.jpg|Sprocket Fist D9lv718-8d7041af-d07d-4407-af24-fe27cae63bbc.jpg|SplinterSwipe IMG 20181106 163142.jpg|Mechatek 1542736072011.jpg|Pikacon 1543247931160.png|Ultimate Moth 1543252699586.png|Mega Con 1543252880298.jpg|Ultimate Mega Con 1543253500568.png|Stinklizard 1543253618373.png|Rhinocrab 1543253700674.jpg|Mindbug 1543253764412.png|Stikymutt 1543253825477.jpg|Smartadactyl 1543253898911.png|Duplicat 1543254197201.png|Ultimate Duplicat 1543253932097.png|Digbug 1543253974370.png|Taranettula 1543311415897.jpg|Ultimate Taranettula 1543254029736.png|Insectosaur 1543254118708.png|Brainapus Inspector_Gadget_Ryder_10.png|Inspector 10 Diagoneir.png|Diagoneir IMG_20170929_185434.jpg|Computron IMG_20170929_185405.jpg|Beta Nanite Decagon_vreedle_by_supersketch1220-d85nqcy.jpg|Decagon Vreedle Malem_JSX.png|Malem Ssslither_-JSX.png|Ssslither SquidstrictorPose.png|Squidstrictor Rockspose.png|Rocks Psyhitmo_by_artmachband196-dc1jvhz.jpg|Psyhitmo Gold_Digger_Normal.jpg|Gold Digger Granodite_JSX.png|Granodite Mootsm.png|Omnibreed DNBen_(2).png|DNConnor Ventrilosquid_by_insanedude24-d93nwjx.jpg|Ventrilosquid Bengluto.png|Congluto Grey_Meteor.png|Grey Meteor Detrovite_dna_sample_12.png|Groundpound Gymosis.png|Gymosis Picture.png|Ultimate Gymosis 1527254944420.png|Claw Cracker Tno_khyber_alien.png|Green Skull Elaskimo_Ryder_10.png|Elaskimo 1527254786293.png|Tough Tusk 1527255006387.png|Whirl Hog 1527254867576.png|CrossStitch Emerald_by_insanedude24-db089lf.png|Emerald Shellhead.png|Shellhead Ultimate_Shellhead.png|Ultimate Shellhead 1544193618016.png|Infiniten 1544193853835.png|Metal Sonic Boom 1544193928518.png|Ultimate Metal Sonic Boom BenSonic_In_Josh10_Ultimaverse.png|Sonic Boom Battle_Tails.png|Battle Tales Rumble_Knuckles.png|Rumble Knuckles Chaos_Reign.png|Chaos Reign 1544468220558.png|Shadow Lance 1544468556385.png|Light Cream 1544468601730.png|Big Shot 1544469498568.png|Silver Line 1544469745134.png|Zavor 1544470285923.png|Will-o-Wisp 1544470485981.png|Blaze Spear 1544479214242.jpg|Royal NiGHTS 1544517261005.png|C-10 Conmega Espionage.png|Espionage 1545339708907.png|Convoy Blaster 1545596673244.jpg|Ultimate Convoy Blaster 1545339769190.jpg|Blaze Rider 1545340930314.jpg|Ultimate Blaze Rider 1545339844178.png|Megacannon 1545512564346.png|Ultimate Megacannon 1544898516295.jpg|Dark Blaze 1545340992489.jpg|Ultimate Dark Blaze 1545315270173.png|Tamatoa 1545560413409.jpg|Starstream 1545596735820.jpg|Ultimate Starstream 1545560470348.png|Musicwave 1545560601167.jpg|Ultimate Musicwave 1545594382459.jpg|Cyclone-Jet 1545596790429.jpg|Ultimate Cyclone-Jet 1545555545611.jpg 1545559639849.jpg 1545555602195.jpg 1545559711728.png 1545558753700.jpg 1545559767410.jpg 1545665073717.png|Ultronlinkor 1545665290165.png|Ultimate Ultronlinkor 1545663719752.png|Cubot 1545663776979.png|Ultimate Cubot 1546853334793.jpg|Copybot 1546465643440.jpg|Ultimate Copybot 1546890623179.png|Gundam Capcom 1546890588080.png|Cyber-Knight 1546890690640.jpg|Shock Wolf 1546853830026.png 1546853749492.png 1546853646479.png 1546853574807.png 1546773114547.jpg|Sky Blaster 1546773350386.png|Speed Cycle 1546773445357.png|Tank Armor 1546890512254.png|Marvel Capcom 1546937302754.jpg 1546937238187.png 1546937170829.jpg 1546982894482.png 1546982841402.jpg 1546936875352.png 1546937101746.png 1546936776430.png 1546936669342.jpg 1546936599847.jpg 1546890957330.jpg 1546890753787.png 1547020836159.png 1547020891269.jpg 1547023705382.jpg 1547023757501.jpg 1547023926964.png 1547024011780.jpg 1547024056633.png 1547024129606.jpg 1547024176758.jpg 1547024233545.jpg 1547024294650.jpg 1547024383447.jpg 1547024466919.jpg 1547024525204.png 1547024639637.jpg 1547024750230.jpg 1547053973610.png 1547052953494.jpg 1547053249206.jpg 1547053397058.png IMG 20190109 160058.jpg 1547111277617.jpg 1547111035628.jpg 1547111220043.jpg 1547110923486.jpg 1547110857713.jpg 1547110804434.png 1547110767323.png 1547110725021.png 1547110662122.jpg 1547110401649.png 1547110342063.jpg 1547110232382.jpg 1547110146677.jpg 1508530539370.png|Mecha-Blades 1508521424116.png|Utrom-Blades 1508522031365.jpg|Ultimate Utrom-Blades 1547142537346.png 1547142627717.png 154757082680033061635.jpg IMG 20190115 164942.jpg 1547571934894.jpg 1547571998537.png 1547571514486.png 1547571593309.jpg 1547572059869.png 1547572108053.jpg 1547572166404.jpg 1547572228883.jpg 1547572673819.jpg 1547572706709.jpg 1548236175977.png 1548236256167.jpg 1548236504807.png 1548237068620.png 1548439013289.png 1548539768042.png 1548973205073.jpg 1548973353165.png 1548973701682.jpg 1548973107537.png 1548973806083.jpg 1548973905741.jpg 1549049386788.png 1549049461097.png 1549049892571.jpg 1549049608872.jpg 1549527757124.png 1550392395920.jpg 1550392461605.png 1550393231738.png 1550394261758.png 1550394908149.jpg 1550395033955.png 1550395137786.png 1550395494765.png 1550395636219.png 1550395760237.png 1550396621739.png 1550396054104.png Alien forms unlocked in the series * Makinor * Kantomon * Pikacon * Kantinnomon * Ultimate Moth * Equiculous * Tamatoa Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures team Category:Connor Lacey Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males